


Just A Little Awkward

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [32]
Category: DCU (Comics), Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cosmic anomaly (or something) switches Arthur Light with his twin from another Earth.  Kimiyo doesn't mind this at all, even if he is kinda creepy.  <b>EARTH-14</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Awkward

Theodore Bagwell is a dead ringer for Arthur Light. He has the look, he has the fuck-me strut, and attitude to spare… they could be twins, except for that accent. The Southern accent and the skinny build, Kimiyo amends. And the fake hand.

He says the stupidest things she’s ever heard, like “How the fuck you get so purty? I could just eat you _all_ up.” and “Purty lady, I am _he-yah_ for your sexual gra-ti-fuh- _cayshun_.” Just the sound of his voice is enough to drive her up the wall most days but he looks just like Arthur, so she doesn’t make him leave. Kimiyo has little doubt that, wherever her own good-for-nothing is right now, he’s either having sex with a different version of her, or trying to talk her into sleeping with him. Hopefully Other Kimiyo has more sense than she does, because Arthur waited until they moved in together to start snoring.

On second thought, maybe he can just stay wherever he is. As long as Theodore (he keeps telling her “Don’t you know ah’m your Teddy bay-uh?”) gets his teeth looked at, she has no real problems with that. Kimiyo’s not stupid enough to bring him anywhere near her children because there’s something about him she just can’t put her finger on, but she can’t deny the man’s good in bed, if a little…freaky. He actually seems like the type of guy who’d suggest bringing a chicken or something to bed with them, so maybe ‘freaky’ is a bit of an understatement.

Right now he has her up on her own examination table, with her feet in the stirrups while he gives her oral sex. Kimiyo clutches at his hair, dry and brittle from color damage, and wriggles against his tongue. “Yes, right there…!”

T-Bag – she wonders who gave him that ridiculous nickname – goes at it like he’s a deer and she’s a saltlick, resting his prosthesis up on the side of the table. Kimiyo can’t help but be distracted by it sticking up in a permanent handshake, and finally gives his hair a firm tug that lets him know it’s time to come up for air. He makes a production of licking his lips (even more than he usually does – the man seems positively incapable to keeping his tongue inside his mouth) and swears to fuck her so stupid, she’ll fail an IQ test.

He starts pumping away, and Kimiyo leans her head back and closes her eyes… then snaps them open again when he abruptly disappears into thin air, leaving her high and dry. His enthusiastically flailing body is replaced by Arthur, who blinks in surprise upon finding himself aboard the JLA satellite. “Kim?”

She swears in Japanese, lifting her head up to look at him. “I don’t suppose… since you’re already down there…”

Arthur takes a moment to focus on her and what he’s at the right height to do. “But what-”

“Later,” Kimiyo says firmly.

“Okay,” he agrees, lowering his zipper.

Kimiyo closes her eyes as he picks up where his doppelganger left off, and all goes well until she reaches climax and calls out something she shouldn’t. “Oh, T-Bag…!”

Arthur stops in mid-thrust. “ _What_ did you just call me?”

“I…well, I just-”

“There’s no need for that sort of language,” he says severely.

…oh.


End file.
